Razones para un Beso
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: ¿Que cosas interesantes pueden ocasionar una charla sin ton ni son? Seiya-Saori


_._

_**Razones para un beso**_

_._

- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar como hubiera sido nuestra vida si todo esto nunca hubiera pasado?

- ¿Realmente…?

- Sí.

- No, nunca. Está bien así como estamos.

- No crees eso ni por un segundo.

- Nos levantamos muy meditabundos hoy ¿verdad?

- Las diosas podemos tomarnos el trabajo de filosofear sobre la vida… a excepción de sus caballeros…

- ¡Perdóname por no perder mi tiempo en cosas tan triviales!

- Nuestra razón de ser en este mundo no es algo trivial.

- ¿En que momento esta conversación se volvió tan seria?

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué acaso no se puede platicar contigo?

- Platicaré contigo todo lo que desees, oh mi diosa. ¡Pero por favor no vengas con planteamientos absurdos!

- ¿Planteamientos absurdos?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, para ti será algo absurdo. ¿Quieres saber cual sería mi respuesta a la pregunta que te hice?

- Veo que te mueres por decírmelo.

- … a veces sí pienso como hubiera sido nuestra vida sin toda esta locura que nos rodea.

- ¿Y que ganas haciéndolo? ¿Se puede cambiar algo?

- ¡Seiya!

- Saori estoy siendo realista, mi vida está muy bien como está ahora ¿y la tuya?

- No. Bueno, si…

- ¿Si o no?

- Te atreves a poner en duda lo que dije…

- No fue lo suficientemente claro. Te arrepientes.

- No, no precisamente me arrepiento, pero si hubiera deseado que algunas cosas se dieran de forma diferente.

- ¿Se puede saber cuales son esas cosas?

- ¡No, no se puede!

- Vaya que eres una diosa con carácter. ¿Dónde quedó el buen juicio, la templanza, la paciencia y la sabiduría que supuestamente posees?

- ¿Dudas de mis atributos…?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, si estos saltan a la vista…! ¡EY! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Tú sabes porqué.

- … y además cada día te pones más violenta. Creo que tu lado humano le gana al divino.

- Muy gracioso Seiya.

- Gracias, me han dicho muchas veces que mi sentido del humor es fascinante.

- … imagino que pobres ilusas habrán dicho algo como eso…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nooo.

- Sabes que es una virtud mantener la boca cerrada ¿verdad?

- Me sorprende tu falta de respeto, a veces me pregunto porque sigo tolerando tu insolencia.

- Porque aunque suene presuntuoso, no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Además de insolente ahora también eres creído.

- Interesantes cualidades en un hombre…

- Y que pueden llevarlo a la ruina. ¡Hugh! ¡Seiya no se puede hablar seriamente contigo!

- Eres demasiado correcta y protocolar Saori, ¡aprovecha el momento! El mundo no se va a caer porque hables un par de tonterías.

- Eres un flojo.

- Y tú una remilgada, obsoleta y aburrida.

- ¿A-aburrida?

- Si, eso dije: aburrida.

- Te equivocas.

- Claro que no. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás aquí sentada obedientemente en el hermoso césped desaprovechando este hermoso día, poniendo esa cara de mártir, y frunciendo el ceño de manera severa! ¡Relájate!

- Así que según tú debería dejar de lado mis obligaciones en el santuario y hacer lo que se me venga en gana…

- Bueno no así de literal, pero sí.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerme caso?

- Quizás.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡De verdad!

- Seiya recuerdas ese día, hace mucho tiempo, cuando caímos por un precipicio gracias a Jamian…

- Sí lo recuerdo, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo?

- … y luego Shaina apareció obligándonos a saltar al vacío, tú sufriste múltiples heridas al ponerme a salvo…

- En realidad no recuerdo _eso_ precisamente. Creo que luego quedé inconsciente, pero… ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de eso, que tiene que ver?

- Dijiste que yo era aburrida.

- ¿Y?

- Te demostraré que tan aburrida puedo ser terminando lo que dejé inconcluso ese día, hace varios años…

- ¿De que habl…?

- …

- …

- …

- S-Saori… ¿P-porque hiciste eso?

- Estaba aburrida.

- Pero…

- Solo me entró la… urgencia de divertirme. ¿Qué pasa Seiya, fue demasiada diversión para ti?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que cosas dices!

- Es que te sonrojaste.

- ¡Tú también! ¿Acaso tienes el hábito secreto de andar besando a tus caballeros cuando están inconscientes?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Que atrevido eres!

- ¡Mira quien habla!

- _¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! ¡PORQUE NO CORTAN CON EL COQUETEO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YA NOS ESTÁN DANDO NAUSEAS…!_

- ¡Aioria!

- ¡C-caballero de Leo como te atreves!

- _¡PORQUE NO SE DICEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ LO QUE SE TIENEN QUE DECIR, Y TERMINAN EL HISTERIQUEO…!_

- ¡Mira lo que ocasionas!

- ¿Yo? Tú empezaste hablando de tontas filosofía de vida y preguntas extrañas, de sueños y quimeras que no iban a ningún lado.

- ¡Tú ocasionaste todo…!

- ¡Deja de acusarme!

- ¡… posando de esa forma, luciendo condenadamente atractivo con el sol de la tarde y esa sonrisa encantadora que…! ¡ARG!

- ¿Q-que yo qué…?

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡Ahora déjame pasar!

- ¿Me encuentras atractivo? ¿De verdad?

- ¡Suéltame Seiya!

- Está bien, está bien… pero solo para que no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente…

- …

- _¡BIEN HECHO SEIYA!_

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Solo para que no se te olvide, me encanta cuando te aburres así, espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que decidas _divertirte_ conmigo otra vez… ¿O prefieres que salte a otro barranco por ti? Sabes que lo haré sin dudar… si termina contigo besándome…

- ¡Idiota!

- Seré idiota pero acabas de sonrojarte.

- …

_**OOO**__ooo__**OOO**__ooo__**OOO**__ooo__**OOO**_

_Depilante? Raro? Loco? OOC? Sí, puede ser eso y todo lo que quieran. Pero esto nació en mi cabeza y quise escribirlo pese a que me apedrearan xD_

_Es la primera vez que escribo solo en formato dialogo! Quienes me conocen saben que abuso de la narración y la descripción así que para mi transmitir todo a través del dialogo fue un reto bastante complejo. Y espero que se haya entendido a la perfección!_

_Este iba a ser mi fic de San Valentin pero no me dio el tiempo TT_TT _

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi chan ^^_

_Pd- Quince días vendrá antes de que finalice marzo I promise._

_Pd2- Música que escuché para inspirarme: Somebody to Love, Bad Romance, The Scientist -todo by Glee!-_


End file.
